totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót Randomu: Początek wielkiej podróży
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 1 Chris: '''Witam fanów Totalnej Porażki! Tak! A przecież 5 dni temu odbywał się finał Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew. Wtedy to były emocje i mam nadzieję, że ten sezon też ich dostarczy ;) A oto zasady... 14 zawodników z poprzedniego sezonu zostało wciągniętych do tego sezonu. Uczestnicy wyruszą w podróż dookoła Świata, by walczyć o nagrodę główną, czyli... milion dolarów! Tak, więc zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Toronto, Kanada Lotnisko - Powitanie uczestników Kamera ukazuje Chrisa i Szefa obok samolotu. '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu! Za chwilę zjawi się tu 14 zawodników, których pewnie znacie z poprzedniego sezonu ;D Po chwili przyjeżdża taxi, a z niej wychodzi Szef Hatchet. '''Chris: '''Witaj szefie :) '''Szef: '''5 dni temu skończył się ostatni sezon, a ty już zaczynasz następny! -.- '''Chris: '''Tak! Mam prawo ;D I pewnie cieszysz się z tego powodu? '''Szef: '''Pokazać, jak się cieszę? '''Chris: '''Dajesz. Szef wsadził Chrisa do kosza na śmieci. '''Chris: '''Bardzo śmieszne... ale chyba utknąłem tu! '''Szef: '''Jak mi przykro xD A będzie podwyżka? '''Chris: '''Będzie, będzie! Szef wyciągnął Chrisa z kosza. '''Chris: '''Wielkie dzięki... teraz będę musiał zmienić koszulę (fuu)! A ktoś musi powitać uczestników. '''Szef: '''Zajmę się tym ;D '''Chris: '''Dzięki. Chris poszedł do samolotu. '''Szef: '''Czego się nie robi dla kumpla. :) Szef zauważył przyjeżdżających stażystów. Po chwili walnęli w drzewo. Drzewo się na nich zwaliło. '''Szef: '''Czyżby sezon bez stażystów? xD Tak, więc pojawią się tu uczestnicy! No i prawdopodobnie różnymi środkami transportu i eee... Stażyści zaczynają się śmiać z wymowy szefa. Szef wyciąga z kieszeni nóż. '''Szef: '''Czy coś słyszałem?! Cisza... '''Szef: '''Ok... mam was na oku! Jeden ze stażystów przełknął ślinę. Nagle do lotniska przyjechał motorem Thomas z Tatianą. '''Szef: '''Oto twardziel i agentka z ostatniego sezonu... Thomas i Tatiana! '''Tatiana: '''To była niesamowita podróż! '''Thomas: '''No ba! Dzięki Tatianie mogłem sobie kupić ten najnowszy model! :D Pocałował ją. '''Tatiana: '''Tak! Objechaliśmy tym całe Stany! <3 '''Szef: '''Ale jak?! Przecież to było 5 dni :O '''Thomas: '''No właśnie Szefuniu, bo trochę go podrasowałem. '''Szef: '''Aha... '''Tatiana: '''A gdzie Chris? '''Szef: '''Eee... Po chwili przyjechała taksówka, a z niej wysiedli Isabella i Fatih. '''Szef: '''Sprytna matematyczka i turek - nazywany też terrorystą... Isabella i Fatih! '''Fatih: '''Ta... to mniej śmieszne. '''Isabella: '''W przerwie między sezonami działo się :) '''Fatih: '''No, no działo się :) Pocałowali się. '''Tatiana: '''Wzięliście ślub! <3 '''Isabella: '''Tak, a skąd wiedziałaś? Mieli założone obrączki. '''Tatiana: '''Nietrudno zauważyć. Życzę szczęścia! '''Isabella i Fatih: '''Dzięki. '''Thomas: '''A dlaczego tak wcześnie? '''Fatih: '''Im szybciej tym lepiej. '''Isabella: '''Słusznie. '''Fatih: '''Ciekawe kto teraz tu przybędzie. '''Tatiana: Cieszę się, że Isa i Fatih już oficjalnie są razem. Podziwiam Fatiha, że zdecydował się na to. A poza tym mam nadzieję, że ten sezon to będzie to coś. Nagle przyjeżdża czarna limuzyna, a z niej wychodzi Arkady. Szef: '''Frajerski dziennikarz... Arkady. '''Arkady: '''Witam! Wrócił wasz kochany gwiazda reportażu Arkady! B) Machał do kamery. '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, a ten znowu swoje... '''Fatih: '''Ta. '''Arkady: '''Pfe... i mówi to terrorysta? xD '''Thomas: '''Spierdalaj od niego, bo dostaniesz wpierdol gwiazdeczko! '''Arkady: '''Frajer :P '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie Thomas. Dostanie za swoje. '''Arkady: '''Ta... jasne. '''Arkady: Jestem sprytniejszy niż ostatnio, więc teraz powinno mi się udać. Chcę powiedzieć, że to wygram ;D Na szarym rowerze przyjechał Iulian. Arkady: 'Ha! To ten niewidzialny dziwak xD Iulian przywalił mu w twarz. A Arkady zemdlał. '''Iulian: '''Teraz ty jesteś niewidzialny! '''Reszta: '''Hahahaha!!! '''Thomas: '''Dobre to było! '''Iulian: Między sezonami pokonałem swój strach przed wampirami. Ta... ostatni sezon to była totalna porażka. Udowodnię, że moim priorytetem jest wygrana. I przekonacie się ;) ' '''Iulian: '''O. Hej Isa. '''Isabella: '''Hej. Dzięki Ci! Wiesz za co ;D '''Iulian: '''E tam. To drobiazg. '''Fatih: '''Hejka ziom. '''Iulian: '''Cześć. Jak się trzymasz po wczorajszej imprezie? '''Fatih: '''Trzymam się jakoś xD '''Iulian: '''Super. No i pamiętaj o poradach, które ci poleciłem :) '''Fatih: '''Spoko. ;D '''Iulian: Nie mówiłem? To powiem. Przekonałem Fatiha do ślubu z Isą. Ciężko było, bo gość ma inną religię, ale poskutkowało. A rzeczy, które nagadałem księdzu to było po prostu xDDDDDD Po chwili na piechotę do lotniska przychodzi Tina. Tina: '''Hejka ludzie! Przyszłam tu, by wam dokopać. Chcecie tego? Co, nie? ;) '''Fatih: '''E tam. Liczy się wspólny czas i gotowanie. Kurczę, mam nadzieję, że w samolocie będzie stołówka <3 '''Tina: '''Człowieku, tu liczy się tylko hajs, hajs i tylko hajs! '''Fatih: '''To twoje zdanie. Ja nie wnikam. '''Iulian: '''Ta... mojego kuzyna hajs zniszczył. Biedak :/ '''Szef: '''Nieustraszona Tina! '''Iulian: '''A ja szefie? '''Szef: '''Co ty? '''Iulian: '''Też biorę w tym udział :P '''Szef: '''A! Oto... Iulian. '''Arkady: '''Hahahaha! Ale cię przestawił xD Iulian zaczął ustawiać jakąś pułapkę. '''Iulian: Arkady musi na to wpaść. Nie ma innej opcji. Nagle przyjechał autobus, z którego wysiadły kolejno cztery dziewczyny: # Manuela # Julia # Emily # Virag Szef: '''Kurde... tancerka Manuela, weganka Julia, suka z ostatniego sezonu Emily i mroczna Virag. Kto jeszcze? Manuela zepchnęła ze swojej drogi Fatiha i Isabellę. '''Manuela: '''Z drogi! Potem wykonała swój taniec. '''Manuela: '''I co? Ktoś chce autograf? ;D '''Reszta: '''Hahahahahaha!!! '''Manuela: '''Jeszcze pożałujecie kurwy... -.- '''Julia: '''Witajcie koledzy. '''Tatiana: '''Hej Julia. A co masz w kieszeni? Julia wyjmuje króliczka. '''Julia: '''To mój przyjaciel i towarzysz na ten sezon. One są po prostu urocze <3 uściskała królika. '''Tatiana: '''Słodkie! Prawda Thomas? '''Thomas: '''Słodkie? Nie znam takiego słowa! Jednak przyznam, że ma on coś w sobie. Emily podeszła do pewnej grupy. '''Tina: '''O. Kogo moje oczy widzą! To przecież ta kurwa z ostatniego sezonu Emily (fuu)! '''Emily: '''Ale przyjaciele... '''Isabella: '''Nie musisz udawać miłej. Wszyscy cię znamy. '''Tina: '''Ma rację Emily... -.- '''Emily: '''Trudno :/ Poszła w ustronne miejsce zasmucona. '''Emily: 3 dni temu zdjęli mi wszy i miałam czas na obejrzenie siebie w PBP. Jest mi z tym strasznie źle i wiem, że oni w życiu mi tego nie wybaczą :'( Julia: Wyczułam to! Wyczułam, że Emily już nie jest przesiąknięta złem. To dobrze. Jednak nie chciałbym teraz być w jej skórze :/ Virag: '''Hejka! Stęskniłam się za wami trochę! :) Potknęła się o kamień. Iulian pomógł jej wstać. '''Virag: '''Dzięki :D '''Iulian: '''Nic nie szkodzi. ;) Virag zauroczyła się Iulianem. '''Iulian: '''Eee... co tak patrzysz? xD '''Virag: Iulian jest taki pomocny, ciepły i w ogóle. Chyba go lubię! <3 Chwilę jeszcze na niego patrzyła. Po chwili minęła siódma. Virag strzeliła mu w twarz. Virag: '''Zapomnij... '''Iulian: '''Ona jest zajebista. Iulian na nią zaczął patrzeć z zauroczeniem. '''Iulian: Tak. Uwielbiam Virag, jak jest taka ponura. Ta jej jasna strona mnie jakoś nie pociąga. Dziwne. Chyba ją lubię. <3 Virag: Ja i Iulian? Żałosne... Nagle na lotnisku zjawił się Nikita. Szef: '''Idiota Nikita xD '''Nikita: '''Sam jesteś idiota! I uważaj, bo mój genialny umysł wszystkich zniszczy!!! :D '''Thomas: '''KURWA! Dlaczego ten debil wrócił?! '''Szef: '''Pytaj się Chrisa :P '''Tatiana: '''A gdzie w ogóle jest Chris!? Nagle z samolotu wychodzi Chris z nową koszulą. '''Chris: '''Wróciłem! Wszyscy są? '''Szef: '''Sam licz :P Ja już swoją robotę wykonałem. Chris liczy. '''Chris: '''Kurde... dwóch brakuje. Cóż, chyba obejdziemy się bez nich xD '''Iulian: '''Na górze patrzcie wy! '''Arkady: '''Ha! Co za składnia xDDD Wszyscy popatrzyli się na górę. Widać było głowy Bena i Markusa na bilbordach reklamowych. '''Tina: '''Wow! Jak oni się tam dostali? Z góry... '''Markus: '''Ben -> Ten Twój pomysł z tymi paralotniami był... '''Ben: '''Wiem, do dupy :/ '''Markus: '''Był zajebisty! :D '''Ben: '''Wow! Dzięki :) Pora wykorzystać masę. Ben masą ciała strącił bilbord. Przez co Markus i Ben spadli prosto na lotnisko. '''Ben i Markus: '''Aua! '''Chris: '''Ok. Wszyscy są, a teraz... '''Iulian: '''Stój! '''Chris: '''A teraz czas naaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (Wpadł na pułapkę Iuliana) '''Wszyscy: '''Hahahahahaha!!! Szef namierzył lornetką Chrisa. Zobaczył, że Chris wylądował w chlewiku. '''Szef: '''Ha! I kolejna bluza do czyszczenia xDDD 30 minut później... Lotnisko - Podział drużyn '''Chris: '''Po tej niezamierzonej przerwie... Pokazał Iulianowi, że ma go na oku. '''Chris: '''Czas na podział drużyn! '''Isabella: '''No w końcu! '''Tina: '''Tylko nie dawaj mnie do drużyny z tą suką Emily! '''Julia: '''Tina odpuść :/ '''Tina: '''Emily nie zna tego słowa. Emily powstrzymała się od płaczu. '''Chris: '''Podzielę was według waszych dokonań, czyli: BOHATEROWIE i DRANIE ;D '''Tina: No to mogę spać spokojnie. Nie będę z Emily w drużynie :) Thomas: Tak! Będę w drużynie drani! Fajnie, by Tatianę też uznał za drania. Byłoby super! <3 Chris: 'A więc: * Isabella! * Fatih! * Tatiana! * Markus! * Ben! * Julia! * i Virag! Od dziś nazywacie się Heroiczni Żołnierze! 'Żołnierze: 'Tak! Juhu! :D '''Fatih: '''Podoba mi się :) '''Tina: '''Hę? '''Chris: '''A pozostali, czyli: * Thomas! * Emily! * Arkady! * Nikita! * Manuela! * Iulian! * i Tina! Od dziś nazywacie się Nikczemni Przestępcy! '''Tina: '''Ja w drużynie drani!? Dlaczego? '''Chris: '''Twoje zachowanie do tego doprowadziło :P '''Tina: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Nie tylko w stosunku do Emily. Pamiętasz 12 odcinek? '''Tina: '''Ta... nie mam więcej pytań... '''Iulian: '''A czemu ja? Chris wskazał mu na podartą bluzę i jeszcze raz pokazał, że ma go na oku. '''Iulian: '''Ok. '''Chris: '''A teraz... wsiadać do samolotu! Wnętrze samolotu Stołówka '''Chris: '''Wycieczkę po samolocie rozpoczynamy od stołówki. To tu szef będzie wydawał wam posiłki ;D '''Fatih: '''A wynajmuje pomocników? '''Chris: '''Raczej nie. '''Julia: '''Gdzie my w ogóle lecimy? '''Chris: '''Do Maroko! Gorącego i spalonego Maroko! ;D '''Manuela: '''To Maroko jest stolicą Paryża! TAK! '''Reszta: '''Hę? '''Manuela: '''Kiedyś słyszałam, jak w Paryżu gadali o Maroko. To na 100% jest stolica Paryżu <3 Tina rzuciła w nią atlasem. '''Tina: '''Może się czegoś nauczysz xD '''Chris: '''Tina, Tina, Tina... jednak się nie pomyliłem co do ciebie ;D '''Tina: '(palm)! 'Chris: '''Idziemy dalej! Miejsce Ceremonii '''Chris: '''Tutaj będą zapadać wyroki! W strefie pozłacanego Chrisa! Taak! Ceremonia będzie miała taki sam klimat, jak na Planie ;D '''Arkady: '''W ogóle się nie starasz MacLean. :P '''Chris: '''Ucisz się... -.- Osoba, która nie otrzyma pozłacanego Chrisa musi wykonać skok wstydu! Tak, jak ten stażysta. Wykopał stażystę z samolotu. '''Stażysta: '''Aaaaaa!!! '''Chris: '''Za mną, proszę. Kabina przegranych '''Uczestnicy: '(fuu)! 'Fatih: '''Kurde. Tutaj strasznie śmierdzi i przecieka... '''Ben: '''I to mają być nasze siedzenia? Nie zmieszczę się. '''Chris: '''Ta... przegrani nie będą mieli komfortów. '''Arkady: '''Co w takim razie będzie dla wygranych? Klasa zwycięzców '''Chris: '''To! ;D Witać wygodne siedzenia, sklepik, salę gier i wiele innych atrakcji. '''Uczestnicy: '''Juhu!!! '''Iulian: '''Spoko tu :) '''Markus: '''To co? Czas na zabawę! '''Chris: '''Stać! '''Uczestnicy: '''Hę? '''Chris: 'Żaden z was nie spędzi dzisiaj dnia tu. Zapraszam do kabiny frajerów :P 'Uczestnicy: '''No nie! Kabina przegranych '''Tina: '''Jak Chris może nas tak traktować?! '''Julia: '''Pewnie mu płacą, żeby taki był. On naprawdę jest wrażliwym chłopakiem tylko... '''Tina: '''Wiesz Julia? Trochę mnie przerażasz. '''Isabella: '''Słyszycie to co ja? '''Tatiana: '''Ta... też to poczułam. '''Fatih: '''Jakby się coś zapadało. Po chwili zapadnia, na której stali uczestnicy się otworzyła. '''Uczestnicy: '''Aaaaaaa!!! Przez co wszyscy uczestnicy wypadli z samolotu. Pustynia Sahara, Maroko I wylądowali na pustyni. A samolot poleciał dalej. '''Uczestnicy: '''CHRIS!!! '''Tina: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Manuela: '''W stolicy Paryża!!! :D '''Isabella: '(palm) Raczej na pustyni. 'Tatiana: '''To nas Chris znowu wystawił... '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! Ja pierdolę go pierdolone show!!! Samolot Sterownia Chris i Szef przybili żółwika. '''Szef: '''Dobrze im tak! xD '''Chris: '''Przynajmniej będzie spokój ;D '''Szef: '''Za chwilę trza będzie wylądować :) '''Chris: '''Prawda. I tak dobiega końca pierwszy odcinek tego sezonu! Czy drużyny odnajdą nasz samolot? ;D '''Szef: '''Szczerze w to wątpię xD '''Chris: 'Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie następny odcinek... '''Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu